Bite Me
by TheJadedKnight
Summary: As suggested by SilentStormSociety. When an ordinary vampire is known by specific traits, what will Elissa Cousland, vampire hunter, does she do when she meets an extraordinary one? Not very canon compliant
1. The Odd One

_Author's note: This is not completely canon because how would it be? This is going to be the bigger story I was searching for. R &R. Thank you for reading._

* * *

She snapped open her eyes, quickly surveying her surroundings. The stone walls, cobwebs, small space, pitch black, nothing had changed. She let out a shaky breath, the dream had shaken her awake. She dreamt of her transformation, of the pain, and of the sneer the woman she loved gave her, not bothering to wipe to blood off her lips. She shook the images from her mind. _You are safe, she isn't here,_ she chided herself. She pressed on the stone brick two feet to the left and five inches below the ceiling. The wall split, shedding the light of the candles on her. She crept her way down the staircase, the cold of the passageways not felt by the ice-skinned woman. She made her way to the secret entrance of her cove, making sure the coast was clear and slinked out. She had just slid the cabinet back when she heard "Leliana?" The Revered Mother was rounding the bookcase. "Yes, Revered Mother?" Leliana asked as she turned with inhuman speed. "There is a visitor in the town. I thought you would like to know as I know of your curiosity." A visitor in Lothering? Everybody was leaving, not coming unless they were bandits. She figured she would handle them if they were. She nodded, "Thank you. I will see if they are more poor souls seeking refuge." She strapped a dagger to her back if they were malevolent.

The people of Lothering were suffering she did all she could to help them as she wasn't without a soul. She held her hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she walked to the tavern. There was not much of a change to her when it came to the sun, there was no burning or sparkle, all she noticed was that she didn't heal as fast in the sun as she did in the dark, not that most people were able to hurt her. _The last time it was in Orlais. The guards knew how to hurt vampires, they had plenty of subjects to test on._ She opened the door and figured that the newcomers would come to the tavern as it was in the middle of the village. She noticed the mean looking men in armor. Being as old as she was, she could easily recognize Loghain's crest on the breast.

The door opened and her eyes snapped to it. In came a woman, standing proud, raven hair, tan skin, with hazel eyes, her hair was in a bun and was shaved on the back. She definitely wasn't from here, her features pointed to one of the noble families. Behind her was a man, unremarkable but strong. Also, a dog who stared at her warily and a woman who looked bored.

"Well, look what we have here men. I think we've just been blessed." Said what looked to be, the captain of the men. The groups approached each other as bystanders watched.

"Uh oh, Loghain's men. This can't be good." was said to the raven-haired woman.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking around for a woman of this very description and everyone said they hadn't seen her?" Leliana started towards them at that.

"It seems we were lied to." Leliana figured she should say something to keep bloodshed from coming to pass, the woman already smelled of blood.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. This is no doubt more poor souls seeking refuge." She said in a softer tone.

"They are more than that. Now stay out of our way, sister. You protect these traitors and you'll get the same as them." Her fangs slighted out at that comment.

"If it's a fight you'll want, it's a fight you'll get," said the raven-haired woman with fire in her eyes, hands already on her weapons, one large sword she recognized from the canther at the chanter's board and one electrified dagger. The others snapped into action too. The smell of blood was, thankfully, not too desired as she had her fill the night before. The woman came behind a man, stabbing the blades into his back and twisting as she backed away. The man slamming his shield into the captain's face and the other woman electrifying a man, making him drop to the ground. Leliana fought at a human speed, slashing and dodging, although she would have prefered her bow. When the fight came to an end, the captain sat clutching his his stomach. "Alright! You've won. We surrender."

"Good, they learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now." she said. She realized that if more blood was spilt, the more likely she was to frenzy.

"You will repeat a message to Loghain." The woman's voice boomed out.

"Wha-what do you want to tell him?" The woman smirked.

"He'll have to do better than this."

"I'll tell him right away! Now, thank you." He walked off with that.

"I apologize for interfering," The woman's eyes snapped to Leliana's. Absorbing details and sizing her up as if she had been taught to do so at a young age."but I couldn't just sit by and not help." The woman stood very still. _She suspects._ "Who are you?"

"I am Leliana. A sister at the Chantry."

"And where does a sister learn to fight like that?" Her tone had a twinge of wariness.

"I was not always a Sister. Some of us have more _colored_ pasts."

"My name is Elissa and I will be going now." She turned to leave.

"Where are we going?" Elissa turned back at that.

"When had you joined us? I would have surely remembered that." Elissa had her brow cocked. Leliana would have blushed at that if she could've.

"Those men said you were a Grey Warden. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? Then you will need all the help you can get. That's why I am coming along." Lelina had a hopeful face. Elissa looked her over again, as if searching for answers that were hidden in the crevices of her robes.

"I will need help but why are you so eager to join me?" Leliana needed to think of something quick. She noticed the woman wearing an Andraste necklace. "The Maker told me to." It wasn't bad but was awkward. Elissa's eyebrows quirked again at that. "Can you… elaborate?"

"I-I know that sounds absolutely insane but it's true! I had a dream! A vision!" The man behind Elissa finally spoke up. "More crazy. I thought we were all full up." Elissa smirked. "Fine fine. Come with us. We do need help and I won't turn down an offer." And with that, they headed to the camp.

* * *

 **Elissa**

She walked around, checking on her group and trading with Bodahn. Morrigan had made her camp far away from the other's. Sten was cold but in a natural kind of way. Alistair was goofy but had a semblance of seriousness. But Leliana was different. Her father had taught her the ways of the hunter. Not of deer or boar but of vampires. The Couslands were a family of hunters, the most prestigious in Thedas. She knew for sure that Leliana was one. The characteristics were there: abnormally pale skin, aversion to blood and slightly longer canines, to be lengthened when around blood or when the vampire is fearful. She had to be careful if, no, when she confronted her. Knight would gladly stick her canines into Leliana if she thought any harm was coming to her master yet she remained docile. Tonight was not the night, she decided, there is an element around the redhead that she couldn't pick up at the moment that she possibly discover later.

She had lied down to sleep when she heard a whoosh and whisper next to her ear. "I know who you are, little hunter." Elissa was not surprised by the sudden appearance nor that the vampire had knowledge about her, or her family to be precise. You don't get to be that old as a vampire and not know about the hunting families. "Then you should know not to attempt to sneak up on one." Her tone cool, with a tinge of sharpness. She turned and sat up to see Leliana sitting cross-legged in the corner of the tent. "You are different."

"I could say the same of you. You know the taste of a hunter's blood is ambrosia to the senses for you guys yet you haven't attacked." She tried to look closer into the redhead's eyes, always searching for answers.

"I am different in more ways than you believe." Leliana hadn't moved until she moved over to be closer to the hunter. To anyone else, she would've popped out of thin air but her eyes had been trained.

"I've noticed," she said dryly, "you haven't the dark eyes, you have the blue I assume you were born with although they seem to be brighter than normal, you aren't as bad with blood as others and your skin doesn't char in the sun."

"I love telling stories and I want to gain your trust. Let me tell you the tale of myself."

She nodded silently, straightening up. Leliana began her story, "I was a young girl in Orlais when I met a woman, Marjolaine. She was enchanting and seductive, she always got what she wanted. I was her apprentice, of sorts, she taught me everything I know." _Why is she telling me all of this? I guess I can get it, we've only just met and I feel… something._ "She had chosen me for reasons I had no knowledge of at the time. She trained me and groomed me. I was loyal and did whatever she said. One night, she sent me to get some documents for her. They were sealed." Elissa was deep into the story and asked, "You opened them didn't you?" Leliana gave a dry chuckle and continued. "My curiosity was too strong. They had secrets inside. Marjolaine was selling secrets of the Old Families to the guards. If the Families found out, they would kill Marjolaine. I asked her about them and she said that it was her business, not mine. I was confused and a bit hurt that she didn't tell me before. An hour after, she called me to her room. She told me to follow her. There was a passage in her room I had never seen before, inside held stairs that seemed to go down forever. I was a bit frightened. It had led to a stone chamber. I heard a whisper behind my ear. She told me that this was her last gift. I was about to question what it was when I felt something so… good. Our fangs can secrete many different… poisons. Some paralyze, kill, make the person go into a frenzy, or pleasure." Elissa had known of all but the last. It must have shown on her face as Leliana giggled and winked. "She was sucking the life out of me. She stopped right before I died. She held a silver dagger and cut her hand and let the blood drip into my mouth. Before my world turned black, she whispered again. 'I chose you because your blood is something I've never seen before. Your transformation won't be the same as mine'. Then my world turned into agony." Leliana looked away. Elissa furrowed her brows, she couldn't quite get it. "How was your blood different?" Leliana met her eyes, blue to hazel. Elissa knew it was the truth when Leliana said, "I don't know."

"What about the Old Families? Did they find out?" Leliana looked away again.

"Marjolaine forged it in my handwriting. She made me a vampire so I could withstand the traitor's punishment. They knew of the silver and how it affects us. I spent 2 years in there until I was able to escape. That's when I went to Lothering." Elissa was speechless. She had an urge to hug the woman. "Well, I promise not to betray you if you promise not to kill or bite one of us."

"I promise. Unless you want my bite. They can even be a bit addicting." Elissa blushed.


	2. The Lost One

_**Author's** **Note:** So this chapter is short, the next one will be a bit longer. Already working on the next chapter, the ending just seemed right._

* * *

 **Elissa**

While she slept, she dreamt of the redhead in the tent next to her. The fangs sliding into her neck, pleasure in her veins, her gripping hands, fingers making her writhe… She woke up panting into her drool-soaked pillow hard. _Andraste! That… wasn't supposed to happen._ She shook it from her head. She slowly stood up, stretching. "Are you okay?" She jumped grabbing her dagger and turning around at a speed unknown to man. "Andraste's all holy ASS! You can't just sneak up on me like that!" She said when she saw the enchanting blue eyes. She put the dagger back in it's sheathe. Her hands returning to their steady state. "I told you not to do that!" She realized she was only in her underwear. Leliana giggled into her hand when Elissa quickly grabbed trousers and hastily put them on. "What makes you think I wasn't okay?" She said when she finally had them safely covering her under garments. Leliana looked to the ground and twisted her foot. "Well, I heard you breathing hard so I thought that maybe you had a bad dream." Elissa quickly looked down and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh, yeah. It was- it was nothing."

Elissa looked at her again. Leliana met her eyes and they both knew she had lied. Her hazel was an open book for the women in front of her. Elissa cleared her throat. "Well, um I, um have to take bath. Then we will head for Denerim. Do you wish to come?" The blue eyes gripped her like a vice, turning dark as she said that. The innuendo coming to light for her. If she was looking, she would see the fangs extend as Leliana fought them back. "Of course, little hunter." And with that Leliana walked to the tent flap, brushing her arm as she walked out. Need washed over her. _No, she is a vampire. You know how they are! The hunter's blood is too much to resist for them. Get her out of your head before anything happens,_ she screamed internally. She gathered her belongings and went to the pond to bathe, struggling to exile the blue eyes from her head.

The walk to Denerim was dusty and muddy, for the most part. The dirt was getting into crevices it shouldn't. Her brother would've loved the walk. Hayden was into hiking and travelling. The thought of him made her heavy with guilt. She rubbed at the tattoo on her forearm absent-mindedly. "What is wrong, little hunter?" The words snapped her back into focus. Her eyes unknowingly conveyed her pain. Leliana touched her arm. "We are all tired, no? A rest would be acceptable. We can stop at that tree," she announced. She turned Elissa into the woods, Knight cocking his head. "Please, tell me what is causing you such sadness," Leliana said in a solicitous tone. Elissa had an internal battle. She decided that her friend deserved to know. She met Leliana's gaze. "I was just thinking of my brother, he would've loved what we do," she said in a strained rasp. Leliana's brows furrowed. "You can see him again when we are done, no?"

Tears streaked down the warden's face. "No, he died about a year before I joined. He was one of the reasons I joined," she sobbed out. Leliana lead the weeping woman into her arms. Her form was racked with silent sobs. Tears were soaking the leather cuirass. "I am truly sorry to hear that. Can I help you in any way?" she whispered into the raven hair. Elissa detached from the vampire. "Can I tell you a story?" She asked in a wobbly voice. She nodded and sat on a rather large rock, patting to the spot next to her. Elissa obliged. "My brother is- was 16 and wild. I was assigned to teach him the family trade. We walked into a vampire's lair. The vampire wasn't supposed to have followers, or so we thought. We walked in unprepared, I was foolish enough to think it would be easy. He followed my lead, thinking nothing wrong was going to happen. We were lead into a trap. They clawed at us and played with us. They killed my brother first and as I was waiting for death, my father, mother and sister stormed into the cave, killing all that were there, except for the one we were going for. She escaped. The screams of my family as they saw my brother, they are always haunting me. I got my tattoo on my wrist for him. It's his birthday," She paused a moment to sniffle a bit. "I am at fault. It's almost as if I killed him with my bare hands. If I were more cautious, if…" She cried out, unable to contain the grief. Leliana swiftly brought her into her arms again, cooing into her hair. "It's my fault! I killed him! I-I…" The sobs shaking the lean form. Knight came bounding to her master. Not even bothering to look at the vampire and sidling up to Elissa side, whimpering, only to be hushed with his master's hand, petting the top of his head. "It wasn't your fault. Whoever gave you the false information is to blame, I promise, it isn't you."

"I hate that faded bastard then, whoever they are." Her cries dying down, morphing into quiet whimpers. "I'm sorry for ruining your armor. I will get you another cuirass," she laughed out dryly. She snuggled into Leliana further, giving herself a moment of vulnerability, it was more intimate than a kiss. "Are we going soon?" Alistair's voice rang out, making Elissa jump out of Leliana's embrace. The vampire wiped her tear streaks with her thumbs. "Yes, Alistair. Hold a moment," she yelled, then turned to Elissa "Are you okay?" Elissa straightened out her armor and re-did her bun. "I will be," she glanced at the sky and whispered, "Thank you." She walked out, rejoining the group, Leliana following. "We have to pick up the pace if we want to make it to Denerim by sunset." A chorus of groans. "Fine, I guess we'll just make camp in the spider infested forest." Grumbling. "Exactly. Let's head out."

A Week Later

They made their way to the Circle of Magi, facing a few minor battles on the way. Elissa seemed on edge when they arrived to the Calenhad Lake Docks. "What do you mean the Tower is closed? What has happened?" She asked forcefully. "I can't tell you," was the bored response. She grabbed the front of his plate. "You will take me there _now!"_ She demanded. He quickly complied, gesturing to the rowboat.

"Where is the man in charge?" she asked the first door guard. He pointed to a man in steel plate, giving orders to other Templars. "We will wait for the Right of Annulment. Until then we will remain vigilant," he said pacing back and forth in front of the others, back turned to the group. "Excuse me?" she said and when he didn't respond, "Hey!" He turned to face her. "I thought I told him not to let anyone in! Ugh."

"I gave him no other option." Her posture rigid. "What is going on here?"

"The mages turned. They are abominations now. We are waiting for the Right of Annulment so we can fix that," he said coldly. Elissa bristled. "You're just going to kill them all? Even the ones that did nothing wrong?"

"We are protecting everybody. We will not sacrifice the whole for a few!" He snarled. She was about to get into his face when Leliana put her hand on her arm. "Where is the head enchanter?"

"Irving is over there," he said pointing to a bearded man. "Prick," she spat and headed over to Irving. "Excuse me? Can I help?" She asked. His eyes looked genuinely surprised.

"They haven't recieved the Right, have they?" He asked in a worried tone masked in a calm one.

"No, I want to prevent it from needing to be used," she said, hoping her eyes conveyed her concern.

"What will you do?" His tone still wary.

"I will save the ones that can be and eliminate the others," she said honestly.

"Okay. I can- I can support that. I will grant you permission to enter the tower."

"Thank you, don't worry, I have a soft spot for mages." And with that she entered the tower, the door promptly behind them.

They sliced through abominations, saving a few trapped mages. Alistair's Templar abilities coming in handy. The mages fought harder than she had come across before, as if they were fighting for more than their own lives. They eventually drove their way a group of mages, seemingly not possessed. She remembered the woman in charge, Wynne, from the Warden camp when she was joined. After explaining that, no, they are not there to kill everybody, some accepted them and others loathed them. She had Wynne join her group and had made sure all of their equipment was in place. The barrier was brought down. "Well, here goes nothing," she mumbled to herself. "Elissa?" The voice, no it couldn't be. She turned slowly, her friends throwing confused looks at her. "Dana?" _No, it can't be her, we were told she was transferred._ She saw _the_ brown eyes. "Sister, how..?"


	3. The Fake One

**_Author's Note:_** _So I am not sure how well this chapter came out so I'm leaving it for you to judge. Hope you have the best day._

* * *

"I was in trouble for a bit, so they were going to transfer me. Irving and Wynne convinced them not to a couple of weeks ago." Elissa ran over and embraced her sister. They laughed and nearly cried. "I've missed you sister," Elissa said into the robed shoulder. "I've missed you too. Wait, why are you here?" _I forgot she doesn't get mail in here._ She detached from her sister. She rubbed the back of her neck and Leliana stepped closer, more out of instinct than anything else. "I, um, Maker, they told you about Howe right?" Elissa hoped that she didn't have to hear it from her. Her fears were confirmed when she saw her sister's cocked head. "I would rather not get too into detail. Howe betrayed us to the Old Families, they attacked the castle. Mom and Da sacrificed themselves so I could escape with a Grey Warden who recruited me. I'm here to use the Treaties," she said in a defeated tone, weighed with a deep sadness. Dana was crying hard into her sister's armor. They sit there for a bit, the problem with the Circle vanishing for that time, no one daring to disturb them. When Dana had cooled down, she whispered "So we are the only Couslands left?"

"Unfortunately so, little sister. We will continue the line some way."

Dana finally looked at her sister's companions, stiffening when she saw Leliana. "You have a vampire with you? They are monsters, look at what they did to Hayden," she said coldly. Elissa went on the defense. "She is different, I promise. She hasn't done anything to hurt any of us. Even Knight likes her," she looked over to the redhead, "Hey, can you come over here?"

Leliana nodded and walked over. "Dana, this is Leliana. Leliana, my sister, Dana." Leliana held her hand out to the young Cousland. Dana look at her sister for assurance, noting the least bit of concern of Leliana, she took her hand, shaking firmly. She leaned over to her sister's ear. "Is she your girlfriend? You have to tell me the details," said Dana. Elissa choked and her sister giggled.

"We will catch up later, I have to save this place. And no." The response made Dana quirk her eyebrows just like her sister. _She is just like her sister. Tan, raven-haired and witty,_ thought Leliana to herself. They hugged one last time before Elissa moved the group forward.

They had more trouble going through these demons. The farther they went in, the harder the demons. They met a tranquil who didn't want to escape, a templar under the spell of a desire demon, and around 400 demons. Elissa had exhausted all of her throwing knives into the heads of many abominations and Alistair looked about ready to pass out. They opened a door, seeing a large room, covered in… fleshy bits. In the middle they she saw a collapsed man and a large demon. Before they could attack, they were drained of their remaining energy. _Of fucking course this would happen._

Elissa woke up with a headache. _Where am I?_ She saw her family. "C'mon big sis. Why'd you think it was a good idea to be late to your party?" Said a sandy haired, tan boy with big, bright eyes. _Hayden._ "What party?" She was missing something. "What, didja drink too much last to celebrate? Remember, the Hunter ceremony? You're a full hunter now," he said like she was insane. "Darling, do come in. We'd hate to see the cake be devoured by Hayden so early." _Mom._ "Oooo, she was probably with her girlfriend," giggled out Dana. "Come on, pup. I'm so proud of you. My little girl is a full hunter." _Dad._ She felt as though she missing something. She needed to remember but why? She was happy where she was. _No, think. I saw Dana in the Circle an hour ago. Mom, Da, Hayden, they.. They are dead. This isn't right. What was I doing?_ "Pup, what are you thinking so hard about? Maybe you were unaware but parties are generally to have fun."

She backed away from them. "You guys are dead and you are in the Circle."

"Obviously not, big sis. Nobody can kill the mighty Hayden the Great," Hayden said flexing his muscles. She pulled out her weapons. "I don't take kindly to demons ruffling around my head," she called out. Hayden began to talk again, but not in his voice. "Don't leave. I can make you happy. I can make something even better than this. Just let me try," the voice was slow and deep. It made her be slowly consumed in weariness. "No. Where are my friends?" She demanded. "They are happy where they ar. They are obedient,"Hayden was coming closer to her. With that, she sliced his throat, stabbing Dana in the stomach with her dagger simultaneously. Her parents morphed into shades. She twisted, avoiding the claws of one and slashing her sword into the other. One lunged at her, she rolled to the right, sinking her dagger into it's side and twisting. She slashed again at the other, effectively beheading it. "Bloody hell!" She grumbled. When the shades were finally dealt with, a rune showed up in the middle of the room. She stepped on it, making the world blur until she was transported to a different place, foggier and definitely not the main hall of her home.

During her mission to find her friends, she met a mouse/man and fought bigger demons. She eventually made her way to Alistair, noting that his sister is what made him happy. It took a bit to finally convince him of the truth. The shades did not take to that kindly, as expected. _These are the things that make us happy, right? If so, it's almost as if we are killing our happiness here._ When all of the shades were slayed, Alistair seemingly vanished out of thin air. _Goddamn it, I'm alone again. Well, let's power through this and after, I really need some cake…_

Wynne's Fade-trap was seeing all of the apprentices dead. It was her grief that trapped her. In the apprentices she saw her sister. She explained to Wynne their situation, who promptly dismissed the very thought. "Wynne, just try to think what we were doing last."

"Fine, if it is that important. It... is foggy. We… were in the tower," realization flooding her face.

"Please, Wynne. Stay with us," said an apprentice, who raised from the supposed dead. Wynne's face became bone-pale. "Begone, demon!" And another fight began. Elissa had had enough. This Fade thing sucks. She quickly stabbed the shade to her right, slashing its throat with her dagger. She twisted grabbing one and faced Wynne who blew fire at it. One made a gash on her arm. The pain just made her more unhinged, flowing into her strikes making them more smooth and swifter. When she was done, she popped the top off of a potion, healing her gash. As she expected, Wynne disappeared. _One more left._ And with that, she went to finish this.

She stopped when she saw the red hair. "Leliana?" She saw the vampire with a woman. She stepped closer, smelling Andraste's Grace, the flower Leliana told her of. _Is that… ?_

"Elissa, yes? Would you like to join us for dinner? Leliana told me all about you," said the woman. _This is odd._ Leliana blushed. _Wait, she blushed. Is she human?_ Elissa stepped forward, "Leli? Can I talk to you?" This made the woman furrow her brows. "Mother, I'll be right back," Leliana said over her shoulder, following the Warden. "Leliana, do you remember what we were doing before this? Just think," she ventured. Leliana's blue eyes were confused. "We were.. In the Circle, yes?" She was getting to it when her mother yelled, "Dinner girls!" Leliana turned to return to the table. Elissa grabbed her wrist and twisted her to face each other. Hazel met sapphire. "Please, she isn't your mother. That is a demon trying to keep you here," she said, twisting Leliana when she tried to turn to her 'mother' again. "Think, we were in the tower, the demon put us in here, the Fade. Know this is the truth," she pleaded.

"Oh, ma fille, you know I'm right here. That means I'm alive and real, no?" Said the demon.

"Oh, will you shut up? Demons are always trying to talk their way out of everything. What are you? Politicians?" Turning to the redhead, "We have to get out of here."

Leliana's mother turned into it's natural form. "She doesn't want to leave. She is happy here. Let her stay."

Elissa had a retort ready but stopped when she saw Leliana stab her dagger into the monster's gullet and twist, slicing through, making dark blood spurt. "Thank you," the vampire said before fading away. _Well, here comes the fun part._

She came to a large clearing, locking her eyes on the sloth demon from the tower. Her friends appeared as she walked farther in. "You just disappeared!" Said Alistair to her left.

"If you go back, I can make you happier. You have disrupted my land. Now be obedient and go back," it said in its sleep-inducing voice, laden with lethargy.

"Points for effort but unfortunately, I don't think we will be going back," she said, steel in her eyes. She put her hands on her weapons, ready to fight, the others following her lead. "You will let us out of here now," she demanded. It growled its dissent and morphed into a pride demon. She swiped her weapons out of their sheathes. She heard her friends do the same. _If it's a fight you're looking for, then you have some dangerous tastes because I'll give it to ya._ She yelled and charged, dodging it's first attack, using its second swipe to stab the blade into its arm. She tried to yank it out but it was stuck. _Fucking great._ She was left with her dagger and a few throwing knives she salvaged. The demon seemed to realize it and began focusing its attention to barraging her with swipes and smashes. Leliana noticed and slide her blade over, switching to her bow. Alistair drew its attention to himself, banging his fist against his shield. Wynne kept them regenerated, using barriers and healing. Elissa jammed the sword into it throat. The demon screamed, morphing into a rage demon giving a scream of pure hate. Wynne used a cone of frost to freeze it in place, Leliana shot a well placed arrow into him, cracking his arm off. It switched to the sloth demon it is. They threw their entire energy at it. Leliana shot special fire arrows while Alistair took the brunt of the attacks. Elissa flanked it, stabbing into its throat and slashing, effectively taking the head off. The moment it was dead, they were transported to the real world. "Bloody hell, but that was annoying," she said exasperated. "Come on, we have to finish this," she said grabbing the Litany of Adralla from Niall's body.

* * *

They reached a barrier, holding a man inside. "Get away! You are more illusions! Stop tormenting me, " he said kneeling and squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, he looked genuinely surprised. "That usually works! Why didn't it work?" Elissa stepped forward. "We are not illusions, nor shades. How did you get in here?"

"They-they put me in here after I tried to stop them. You have to kill them, it's the only way!"

Everybody looked at her. "I can't do that. I will rescue the ones unturned and deal with the corrupted."

"You have to kill them! They are all abominations now!" He pleaded in an angry voice.

"No!" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Stay here, we will free you soon." She started toward the door, not even considering the idea of murdering everyone.

* * *

The fight was overtly difficult, the heat of the fire spells singed her skin, the remembrance of using the Litany, the enormous pride demon dominating the room, throwing anyone who got close enough. Moments slowed when it was like this. She could see the sweat of Alistair dripping off his nose, hear the short breaths of the man she just stabbed, feel the blood drying on her cheek. Although, things seemed as though they were at a decelerated rate, her arms were exerting the most they could, flying with the help of her hunter abilities. Leliana was dashing, everywhere at once it seemed. They were a real team, when Elissa was getting overwhelmed, Leliana would shoot into the group surrounding her and when Leliana had too many circling her, or if one of them had a silver weapon, Elissa would charge them, yelling to get their attention. They had each other's back, teaming up to help out Alistair and Wynne. When the battle was finally done and Ulric was slain, they returned to the bottom of the tower. There she saw her sister and the remaining apprentices. "We've slain the man who was corrupting the apprentices. There is no need for the Right anymore," she announced. Her sister smiled real big and hugged her, whispering, "I knew you could do it, " into her ear. The mages cheered and the Templars looked relieved. She talked to Irving about the treaties, convincing him to let the mages help them. She walked over to her sister. "I told you I was here to help," she said flexing her muscles. Dana giggled and replied with "You are the best big sister. So… tell me of, Leliana, I believe her name was?" Elissa sighed, this would be an interesting talk.


	4. The Uncontrollable One

**_Author's Note:_** _So this is a bit shorter but I like this one a lot. Also there is a lyric hidden in here from Worth Dying For by Rise Against. Also, when you see this symbol_ ⤗⤗⤗ _I suggest listening to Swing Life Away by Rise Against as it's what I listened to while writing that part._

* * *

The crestfallen face of her sister was heartbreaking to her but she had to go, her priorities were in order. She left the Circle to head for the Dalish, who would hopefully aid them in the battle. They were passing through a forest, when the ambush struck. Elissa pushed one into the waterfall and yelled, ready for a fight. They seemed to be gunning for Leliana but Elissa made sure nothing even came close to her. The mercenaries surrounded them, though were quickly dispatched as they weren't fit to handle a group like theirs. "Wait, don't kill this one," said Leliana.

"Hmm, why not?"

"Who sent you?" She asked the wounded man.

"I-I don't know! Ah! I was told to kill the red headed one. There is a house in Denerim, I- I can mark it down on your map just please don't kill me!" He said quickly. Elissa narrowed her eyes and handed him her map. "Now get out of here before I change my mind. He scrambled to escape her glare. When he was out of the area Leliana turned to her. "It's Marjolaine, I'm sure of it," she said sounding as if she were a hundred years old, which she probably was. "We will get her before she gets you then. I promise, I won't let her have you," Elissa said with a possessive tinge in her voice. She walked with a bit more of a temper than she should have. "We are going to Denerim. I will not let anyone threaten one of my friends and not suffer for it."

They returned to Denerim, leaving the merriment they had the first time coming here, at the camp. Elissa prepared extra, knowing of the vampires they were about to fight. She had her silver dagger and silver dust along with silver bracelets. Leliana was a far distance from her. She knew it was stupid and that Leliana could get hurt, but inside, she had a little paper cut on her heart. They stormed their way to the door of the little house. She looked at her mates, a silent question in her eyes. They nodded for her to go ahead.

They quickly killed the guards and pushed through the door, leading to a small chamber. The chamber had two other rooms opposite of each other. She made eye contact with the head vampire, Marjolaine, and froze.

" _NO! Elissa help me, please! Ahhh!"_

" _HAYDEN! LEAVE HIM ALONE! Gah!" She thrashed against the ropes holding her down._

 _His screams piercing the air. "Next is you, sweetheart," the falsely lulling voice said. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed, struggling. "ELISSA!" he screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. "NOOOO!" They bit out his jugular and carotid in one jaw swipe. "HAYDEN, NO. PLEASE PLEASE don't be dead!" her voice choking at the last bit._

" _Now for you,"_

 _Elissa could say no more, making unintelligible sounds, spitting, and thrashing. "Elissa! Hayden! I'm here!" Byron Cousland yelled. Her mother was shooting arrows tipped in silver. Her sister was casting fireballs. And her dad was slashing through the pale ones. He had just cut her from the ropes. "Where is Hayden?" She looked up at him, seeing nothing but the tears in her eyes. He hurried down one of the cave paths. Her sister healed her gashes from the torture. Her mother was making sure they were all dead. "Byron, one of them escaped." The moment her mother said that she heard a laugh, it would've been seductive at any other moment. Following that was her father's cries. The rest was a blur. Her family rushing into the tunnel. The screams of grief._

She heard the laugh again. The sound made her blood boil. "Leliana, a hunter as a friend? And a Cousland at that," said Marjolaine. Elissa's muscles were coiled, her teeth gnashed, her fingers twitching. Leliana noticed, touching her arm. Elissa's head snapped to Leliana's face. "You sent assassins after me!"

"I wanted to get your attention," Marjolaine said as if it were obvious. The fury gripping the Warden was suffocating her and was demanding every ounce of concentration not to charge the women and make her die slowly and painfully. "You are impossible!" She glanced at Elissa and her white knuckles, "You will continue to follow me if I don't stop you. You are paranoid and uncaring."

"Oh, but I knew you would get out of that prison, I taught you well," her cocky smile was the last straw for the Cousland. She charged the woman, attempting to stab her in the side with the dagger. Marjolaine dodged and counter-attacked, fangs extended. Elissa parried, pushing the other woman into a wooden table. It smashed but the vampire quickly flipped up. The others dispatched the other vampires and watched in awe of the two, and how they danced at a speed unknown to man. Elissa punched her and they exchanged blow after blow. Elissa grabbed her arm when she tried to punch and slammed her down over her shoulder. Marjolaine swept her leg, bringing the hunter down with her. Marjolaine slashed Elissa's cheek and had her pinned, trying to get her fangs into the hunter's neck. Elissa slinked her hand into her pocket, holding a packet. She held it to her mouth, blowing the silver particles into the vampire's eyes, making her scream out in pain. Elissa used this advantage to flip them and hold the dagger to the ice-skinned nightmare's throat. "Your brother bled like a stuck pig and oh, how he screamed your name but you never showed up. I believe he felt betrayed," she said with a smirk. Elissa gave a scream and sliced in with all her force, cutting her head off. Blood spurted over her face, making her look of something out of a nightmare. Her hair half out of her bun, her cheek bleeding, Marjolaine's blood spattered across her face and body and a decapitated head at her feet. "Elissa. Your blood is mixing with hers and while it won't make you a vampire, it will slowly shut down your body. Let me help you," Leliana said in a concerned tone. Elissa came forward wordlessly, not questioning when Leliana took her head between her hands and brought it down to hers. They were face to face when Leliana leaned forward. She stuck her tongue in the gash, taking out Marjolaine's blood and mixing a spit that will help with healing into it. When Leliana moved away, the group was looking at them. "Can we go now? I want to be alone," said the blank face of the warden.

They arrived at the camp in complete silence, an odd occurrence for them but nobody said anything about it, or of anything else. Elissa immediately went to her tent. She came out with regular clothes and a towel and headed for the lake, not bothering to look at anyone. The lake was surrounded with high grass and trees so no one would see the streaks made by her tears in the caked blood. She rubbed the gore off her arms and chest and back. After around 10 minutes, she heard a rustling. She dunked her head in the water and wiped the essence of life off her face, covering the tears.

 _We've been battered so hard that we don't feel anymore._

Leliana came through the brush and sat on the bank of the dark water, the reflection of the moon's light playing on her face. Elissa submerged herself to make sure her bits weren't available to be seen. "I didn't know you had a tattoo on your back," said Leliana softly. "I was a rebellious teenager at one point who had a lot of money," she replied blankly. She turned so that her back was facing Leliana and stood up, showing the winding serpents. The green one blowing fire and the red slashing its claws at the other, both winded together. It covered her entire back. She backed up so Leliana could see it better. Soon, she was at the bank of the lake with the vampire. Soft fingers traced the etched designs swirling around the muscled expanse of skin. It made Elissa shudder and push further into the hands which had began to massage tense strength. Her head lolled forward allowing the icy hands more access. Words would have been clunky and destructive at a delicate moment such as this. When she felt the hands move off of her she looked at Leliana and saw fangs. "Our fangs also come out for other things," she said simply. Elissa turned to face her, not minding her exposed flesh. She snaked her hands to the red hair and gripped her neck gently, caressing her cheek with her thumb. Elissa's brows furrowed and her eyes met the other woman's. Blue speaking to hazel. She pulled on her neck, making their faces an inch apart, their breath mingling. Leliana surged forward, pressing their lips into a molten kiss, lips dancing. Elissa's tongue begged permission at the lower lip of Leliana. She granted entrance with a groan. Tongues played with each other. Elissa ran her tongue over the incisors, feeling the sharp tips. When the need of air broke them apart, Elissa bit the other woman's lower lip, dragging her teeth over it. They panted from kiss-reddened lips. The moment their lust blown eyes came into contact, they pushed their lips together again, as if they way they could live was with the other woman's lips on theirs. Lips sucked and tongues explored. Their moans and breaths filled the air. Elissa found the vampire even more alluring in the moonlight. She forgot she was naked. They continued kissing with swollen lips where ice met lava. They were the absolutely the opposite of each other yet they seemed to complete one another. The hunter and the vampire. What was the world coming to? "We.. mmm… we have to stop… oh!... or this will get… right there… out of hand," Leliana said with Elissa at her neck, nipping and sucking her pulse-point and apologizing with her tongue after. "Mmm hmm"

"Elissa, now is… ah!... not the time," Leliana tried. Elissa kissed up her neck and along her jawline, moving to her ear. She sucked on the lobe, nipping as she detached from it, moving to whisper into her ear. "And when would the time be right?" She traced her tongue along the shell of her ear. "Not now. Gah! We should wait. We've both faced a lot today and uh and I don't want to take advantage of your state," she rasped. Elissa moved back and looked into her eyes. "You feel strongly about this?" she asked. Leliana nodded but held on the the naked woman. "This is not a never just a not now," Leliana said. Elissa tensed and blushed. "I- I am naked. Oh Maker." She dunked into the water again. Leliana giggled and returned to the campsite. _Well, that was interesting._


	5. Part One

**_Author's Note:_** _Wow, I didn't expect to take such a break from this. Oops? Ah well. This is part 1 of two for the ending. This part is short as shit but the next will be longer, I swear._

* * *

Although the Circle of Magi was eventful, the Dalish camp wasn't so much. Of course the new recruit, Zevran, continued to make things interesting by driving everybody insane. Yes, okay, a few sex jokes are reasonable but a continuous stream of dirty jokes? Well, it annoyed all of the group except Elissa. Heat only ever came off of her when he brought up Leliana and her. That was a huge off limits area. It was odd to her. The thought of getting cracked over someone talking of what her training made her believe was supposed to be her nemesis, was curious to her. The more time went on, she began to accept it, along with the growing… fluffiness between them. For example, at the Dalish camp, when they were seemingly doing everything but finding Witherfang, the Cammen and Gheyna resolution sparked a small flame in the smoldering embers.

"Ah, young love," sighed Leliana, talking of Cammen and Gheyna but looking at Elissa. She blushed and brushed her thumb over the vampire's pale cheek. Looking longingly into the sapphire eyes. "I think it's cute. I am glad we were able to convince Gheyna that she should give him a chance," she said softly, hand still on her face. "Kiss me?" Leliana whispered, an innocent expression contradicted by the sultry eyes. Elissa slowly leaned forward, enjoying the suspense. Their lips made contact softly. It wasn't the heated kiss from the lake, but a soft, sweltering kiss, an ember on the inside instead of a flash fire on her skin. They parted, eyes still closed, a smile on their faces. They ignored the clearing of throats and just enjoyed each other. Elissa broke away with a grin and winked at Leliana. "Okay, let's go," she said to the group.

The small flame was continuously fed, the passing compliments that weren't actually passing, the gifts Elissa definitely wasn't searching around for. They began to feed the flame so much, it was to consume them in a night of passion, allowing barriers to burn and make them melt together. It all started with a common camp conversation.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Leliana commented, eyes to the sky. Elissa took a moment to look at the stars, first mesmerized with the shadows and firelight battling on the long, smooth neck of the vampire.

"In all of this darkness, it is good to see that the light hasn't dimmed," she said softly. When she looked down, she saw the blue eyed woman eyeing her. She cocked a brow. "It's good to hear you say that. It lets me know that you have a soft side behind the shell you hold around you, you should show it more often."

"Only for you," that wasn't supposed to come out of her mouth. Elissa's eyebrows shot up and her eyes became wide. Leliana's eyes became dark.

"It comforts me to know that the stars will remain untouched by the Blight-that whatever happens down here, they will shine eternally, their light is a story about that cluster of stars over there. Do you know it? Alindra and her soldier?"

"Tell me it."

"A long time ago, there lived a fair maiden called Alindra. She had many suitors, but spurned them all, for she did not love them.

One day, Alindra was sitting by her window in her father's castle, singing and dreaming, when her lovely voice caught the attention of a young soldier.

Entranced by her song, the soldier drew near to Alindra's window. As their eyes met, he fell in love with her, and she with him.

When Alindra told her father about the man she had chosen, he was furious, for Alindra was high-born, but her love nothing more than a common soldier.

To keep them apart, he had Alindra imprisoned in the highest tower of his castle and sent her soldier to the wars.

Alas, not a month had passed before news of the soldier's death reached Alindra. Alone in her tower, Alindra wept for her love and beseeched the gods to deliver her from this cruel world.

So earnest was her plea that the gods themselves were moved. They gathered Alindra into their arms and lifted her hight into the heavens, where she became a star.

The gods also raised up the soul of Alindra's soldier love and there he dwells, across the horizon from her. The band of stars between them is a river of Alindra's tears, cried for her lost love.

They say that when Alindra has cried enough, she will be able to cross the river to be reunited with her soldier."

"That was beautiful,"

"This story is one of my favorites, a tale of a love so great and so enduring that it defies death, and moves the gods to action. Sometimes I ask myself, does such a love exist? Can it exist?"

"If we lose hope, then we are truly lost"

She looked shocked at Elissa's answer.

"I didn't expect that from you."

The hunter leaned in and kissed her softly. Her hand came up to cup the pale cheek.

The cold skin was a great contrast to the heat rolling of the warden. They parted, panting, foreheads still connected.

"Come to bed with me," husked out the vampire.

Her core clenched achingly.

"Maker, yes."

Leliana disconnected from her; however, she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tent.

The goofy smile never left her face.


End file.
